Flavour of the Weak
by Azn Angel Hikari
Summary: This is about TK trying to tell Kari about how she's in a bad relationship with a guy! Short and Sweet! RR please! I guess you could call it a songfic!


Me "Hey everybody I decided to do this idea that I've had for a long time for a fanfic!! It's a short one this time! Only one chapter and I hope you like it! This is from TK's POV."  
  
Ken "Karikamiya07 does not own any part of Digimon and does not own the song Flavour of the Week by American Hi-Fi!"  
  
Me "Oh yeah! TK and Kari are about the ages of 23 in this fic!"  
  
Flavour of the Weak  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright! That's a wrap guys! It's 7 o'clock!" Matt told the other band members in the Teenage Wolves. TK had recently joined into the band after Matt found out that he had a pretty good singing voice. Plus TK had also started to play the guitar.  
  
Matt walked over to where TK was grabbing a bottle of water.  
  
"Hey lil bro are you okay? You seemed kind of pre-occupied today in practice."  
  
"Yeah Yamato. I'm okay I guess. Just worried about Kari."  
  
"Oh that. Alright well if you need anything just ask okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure thanks bro."  
  
I grabbed my bag and headed off towards my car. I started it and drove home. Once I got home, I got to a dark empty house. Why am I surprised though? I mean it's like this all the time. I walk in to check the messages and find that there is none on the answering machine. Just then the phone rings and I go to pick it up.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi speaking."  
  
"Hey TK! I hoped I would get you after your practice."  
  
"Oh hey Hikari! How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. What about you?"  
  
"I'm okay. We're working on songs for our next concert. Are you coming to that by the way?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there! I'm going with the rest of the gang."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Just then I could hear a lazy voice coming from the other end of the phone line. It was a masculine voice and I could never forget who it was. This is what I heard:  
  
* groan * "Hikari. I need something to eat..."  
  
"Okay Jared! I'll get you something! Listen TK I have to go. I'll see you on Sunday for your concert."  
  
"Yeah Hikari. Bye." I slowly put down the receiver.  
  
Jared. That name rang in my ears like a nightmare. Kari had moved into this guy's apartment after going out with him for a year. She never had time anymore for hanging out with her friends anymore. Now don't get me wrong. Jared's not sick or anything. He's just too lazy to do anything for himself and Kari doesn't seem to see that. Believe me, I've tried to tell her that he's all wrong for her but she just takes it as jealousy. I've just started to give up.  
  
I make my way over towards my bed and just flop down on the bed. I shut my eyes and slowly I head towards dreamland. Maybe Kari will have a happier life in my dreams...  
  
~*~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning and took a shower and changed clothes because I noticed I fell asleep in my clothes from yesterday. I make myself some breakfast and then head over to my room.  
  
Often when I wasn't in the Teenage Wolves, I would take my guitar and just drum songs that came up in my head. It would help me when I was feeling down. Then one day Matt walked in on me and I joined the band after that.  
  
So I took my guitar today and started to sing a song that I made up as I went. I got so caught up in my song that I didn't notice Matt come in on me.  
  
"Did you make that up TK?" Matt asked, as I was finished.  
  
"You know you should really stop doing that!" I say as I put my guitar down on the stand.  
  
"Hahah. You still didn't answer my question."  
  
"Yes I did make it up. I did it just now. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Do you think you could remember the lyrics and guitar notes?"  
  
"Yeah... Matt where are you going with this?"  
  
A clever grin appeared on Matt's face. "I have and idea. Come, I'll tell ya about it."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sunday came around and a concert hall was packed with Teenage Wolves fans.  
  
Basically all the old digidestined were there, and in the front row as the concert started.  
  
It was an awesome concert. Matt and TK were playing their best that night and then it came down to the final song. TK stepped up to the microphone just before they were about to play their last song.  
  
"Well this is it everybody! The last song for the night. This is a new song that I actually wrote about one of my best friends. I wrote it to tell her about how I feel about her and I hope she listens to the lyrics really well. Kari this is for you girl."  
  
I managed a glance at her for a moment before we started and I saw that she was partly shocked. I could hear the drums in the background and I started to play:  
  
She paints her nails and she don't know  
  
He's got her best friend on the phone  
  
She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes  
  
For all he gives to her  
  
And he's got posters on the wall  
  
Of all the girls he wished she was  
  
And he means everything to her  
  
Her boyfriend, he don't know  
  
Anything about her  
  
He's too stoned, Nintendo  
  
I wish that I could make her see  
  
She's just the Flavor of the Weak  
  
It's Friday night and She's all alone  
  
He's a million miles away  
  
She's dressed to kill, but the TV's on  
  
He's connected to the sound  
  
And he's got pictures on the wall  
  
Of all the girls he's loved before  
  
And she knows all his favorite songs  
  
I finished the song and cheers erupted for the crowd. Matt and the rest of the band members said goodnight and we all went backstage to change.  
  
After I changed I could hear the gang outside the change rooms because they were allowed backstage. I stepped outside and saw Kari.  
  
Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. I felt my heart melt. I knew that idea was a bad one! But I let Matt talk me into doing it! Stupid Stupid!!  
  
"K-kari.. I'm-" I managed to only get that much croaked out before she flung her arms around me.  
  
"TK!!! I'm such a fool! I'm so sorry!"  
  
I started to caress her hair as she cried on my shoulder.  
  
"Hey, what do you have to be sorry about?"  
  
I noticed our friends start to back away to give us some time alone.  
  
"I should've listened to you TK! But I w-was such a fool that I was in denial about the relationship! When I heard those words of your song.. Oh TK!!"  
  
More tears started to flood out of her eyes as she started to cry harder.  
  
"Hey it's okay now. Shh. Don't cry." I tried to comfort her until her cries started to lessen.  
  
"Hey you want to take a walk Kari? We can talk about on the walk."  
  
Kari silently nodded her head. So, we started to walk to the park and I stayed quite not knowing whether she wanted to talk about it or not. Kari was the one to finally break the silence.  
  
"Hey TK?"  
  
"Yeah?" I said sort of uneasily.  
  
"Why did you go to so much trouble over me?" Her head was down staring at the ground.  
  
This was one question I didn't want to answer. I guess I should at least give her the truth though.  
  
"B-because I love you and I didn't want you to be in an abusive relationship like you were."  
  
Kari's head finally lifted and I could see her eyes start to water again. "Y-you love me? Why would you love someone like me?"  
  
I reached towards her head and gently brushed away the strands of hair that was covering her face.  
  
"I've loved you for the longest time Kari. You're kind, considerate, beautiful, caring, funny... There just isn't a word to describe you really." I manage a small smile as I look into her eyes.  
  
"That's funny." I was shocked for a moment that she would find humor in my feelings.  
  
"W-why?" I choked out.  
  
"Because I've felt that way about YOU for the longest time." She started to smile up at me.  
  
I smiled down at her and bent down slightly and gave her a small quick kiss.  
  
"Common. I'll take you home." So we walked towards my car and I started to drive her home. When we stopped at a set of streetlights something still bothered me though.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Yeah?" She turned her head to look at me.  
  
"If you liked me for so long, then how come you went to live with Jared?"  
  
"Oh.. I figured that I didn't have a chance with you with all those fans that were around you. So, I tried to find someone to pre-occupy myself with. I guess that didn't work huh?"  
  
I took her hand and gently kissed it. "Nope. Guess it didn't."  
  
I started to grin and then the streetlight changed to green.  
  
Once we got to Kari's house I told her that she should just go up and get some clothes for a night and then she could come to my place for the night. Kari thought that that was a good idea, and luckily Jared wasn't around to argue.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It's been about 3 years since then and the day after Kari left Jared he wasn't too heartbroken. In fact, he just went out and picked up another girl. As for Kari and me, we stayed boyfriend and girlfriend for 2 years until I asked her to marry me. I sang that song at our wedding and now it's "our" song. So I guess you could say that we lived happily ever after.  
  
END  
  
Me "Okay I know that ended really sucked but I hope you enjoyed the fic!! R+R please!!" 


End file.
